Después de las Vegas
by RachelCullen02
Summary: La vida de los Cullen y Bella da un giro drástico al convertirse en los bromistas y vengadores del instituto. Harán bromas pesadas y le harán la vida imposible a quiénes se metan con ellos. Cullen Vampiros... Secuela de Vegas Attack
1. Chapter 1

DESPUES DE LAS VEGAS

Os explicó, han pasado cuatro meses desde que volvimos de ese viaje a las Vegas. Y desde entonces los Cullen y yo éramos unos fiesteros. No quería decir que nos emborrachábamos todas las noches, más bien, casi nunca bebíamos, pero esta noche...

¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!- Gritaba la gente a mi alrededor.

Yo intentaba beber todo lo que podía, ¡pero todavía no era un vampiro y tenía que respirar! Quité la boca de la botella con gotas chorreando por mi barbilla. Me las limpié con la manga de mi camiseta.

Bueno... no podía la vida ser tan buena y solo... era un sueño. Después de las Vegas, mi vida y la de los Cullen cambió. Ahora estábamos más locos, no salíamos de fiesta, pero gastábamos bromas muy pesadas a quiénes se metían con nosotros... sobretodo en las clases de educación sexual...

**Holaaaa! Bueno, esta es la continuación de Vegas Attack, aunque el último capítulo me bajó mucho porque recibí pocos comentarios y muchos favortios y seguidores. Por favor, si os gusta, dejad comentarios aunque solo diga, lo he leido, sube mucho la moral. Esto es solo el prólogo, la historia irá de sus vidas en el instituto después del viaje a las Vegas, espero que os guste. Seguidme en twitter! RCSLike**


	2. Vuelta a casa

DESPUÉS DE LAS VEGAS

Capítulo 1: de vuelta a casa.

Tenía miedo de como se iba a tomar Charlie el motivo del porque me habían echado del viaje de las Vegas. Menos mal que el profesor no sabía TODO lo que hicimos en esa habitación, pero creo que mi padre se lo imaginaba.

Los otros alumnos se quedaban una semana más allí, y eso incluía a los hermanos de mi flamante y pálido novio, que estaba sentado en el avión ahora mismo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo vaya a tomar Charlie?- Pregunté, más que nada porque me aburría y quería hablar con alguien.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que muy bien. Solo quedan diez minutos de avión así que será mejor que te prepares mentalmente.

Suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, podía escuchar como una de las azafatas decir que el avión comenzaría a aterrizar en breve y nos pusiésemos los cinturones de seguridad. Supongo que servían para no moverse mucho, ¿no?. Porque si el avión se caía no iban a hacer mucho, la verdad.

El avión aterrizó en unos pocos minutos y Edward y yo salimos de el, fuimos a por las maletas y comenzamos la búsqueda en el aeropuerto. Miraba a todos lados, pero no era capaz de encontrar a mi padre entre todo el gentío que había. No le podía pedir a Edward que leyera las mentes, eran demasiadas y se cansaría mentalmente.

Vi a lo lejos como una cabellera con unos pocas canas en ella se acercaba a mi a toda velocidad. Solté las maletas y corrí a darle un abrazo a mi padre. Él suspiró contra mi cuello al tiempo que me apretaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-¿No estás enfadado?- Le susurré al oído.

Mi padre me soltó para después decirme:

-Claro que no, te echaba de menos a ti y a tu comida. Una semana más y moría de intoxicación.

-¿Te has tomado una pastillita feliz?- Le pregunté mirándole con cara rara.

Él solo se rió a carcajada limpia haciendo que varias personas lo mirasen como si estuviese loco. Me ruboricé de la vergüenza que me daba. Mi padre paró de reír de golpe y miró fijamente a mi novio.

-¿Tus padres no vienen a por ti?- Le preguntó.

-No, señor. Han salido de viaje aprovechando el nuestro. Este percance ha sido una sorpresa para todos.- Le respondió mi vampiro.

-Buenos... si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar en mi casa...

-Si.. porque no.

Intenté no reírme a carcajadas de su cara, era demasiado graciosa. Ya quería ver a mi novio vampiro comiendo comida de humanos. Edward me miró suplicante, como diciendo "por favor, líbrame de esta". Casi se me escapa la risa.

Caminamos con Charlie a un metro de nosotros. Le cogí la mano a Edward y automaticamente mi mano se congeló, pero no me importaba demasiado.

Nos metimos en el coche mientras mi padre metía nuestras maletas en el maletero de la patrulla y... le dijo a mi novio que se sentase atrás mientras yo me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de mi padre.

-Bien, cómo os lo habéis pasado?- Preguntó al rato de ir conduciendo en silencio.

-Ha sido divertido, pero un poco raro...- Respondí.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio, un poco incómodo así que puse la radio y comenzó a sonar Live While We Are Young de one direction. Me encantaba esa banda.

-Crazy, crazy crazy till we see the sun.- Gritaba en el coche mientras mi padre y mi novio me miraban con cara de estar borracha, ts incultos.

-Ya, Bella, ya.- Dijo mi padre.

Paré de cantar roja de la vergüenza y al poco rato llegamos a mi casa. Ohhh, como la echaba de menos, pero estaba congelada como la casa de mi abuela.

Nada más entrar me fui a la cocina con Edward detrás de mi y Charlie se fue a ver un partido de football que echaban en la tele. Sentí unos brazos fríos rodearme por la cintura y unos labios congelados dandome besos por el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar, cariño?- Le pregunté en plan broma.

-A ti... sería un plato exquisito.

Esa respuesta me puso la piel de gallina, si eso más tarde... cuando Charlie se durmiese.

-Lo siento, cariño, no estoy en este menú.

-Una lástima.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras yo preparaba la cena y la ponía en la mesa. Hice una simples pizzas al horno, no tenía ganas de hacer nada mas.

-¡Charlieeee! A cenar.- Grité

-No me llames Charlie, Bella.- Me dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, Edward y yo juntos y Charlie enfrente de nosotros. Mi pobre novio estaba tirando disimuladamente los trozos de pizza a una maceta que había detrás, después tendría que limpiarlo para que no viniesen las hormigas a jugar a invadir mi casa.

-Bien chicos... quería hablar con vosotros de un asunto bastante serio.- Dijo mi padre de golpe.

-Dinos, papá.

Se sonó la garganta (**n/a no se si se dice así) **antes de hablar:

-El profesor me ha comentado que os quedasteis castigados en una habitación por una tarde entera...- Tragué fuertemente.- No quiero saber que es lo que hicisteis, aunque me lo imagino. Solo quiero saber si.. ya sabéis... usáis protección.

Suspiré, no quería saber. Sería dificil decir "oh sí, papá, es que deseaba mucho acostarme con mi novio que por si no lo sabías es vampiro y tiene la autoestima baja"

-Puede quedarse tranquilo, jefe Swan.- Respondió Edward con tono tranquilo.

-Es todo lo que quería saber...

Y nos quedamos en silencio el resto de la cena. Nadie quería hablar más sobre ese tema en concreto, era algo demasiado incómodo.

Después de terminar la cena Edward y yo nos subimos a mi habitación, ya que se iba a quedar a "dormir" esta noche. Una vez que teníamos puesto el pijama nos tumbamos en mi cama a hablar durante un rato.

-He pensado sobre lo que ha dicho Charlie en la cena, en lo de la protección y todo eso.- Comenzó la conversación.

-¿Y qué has pensado?

En que podríamos usar protección de.. sabores.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que él...

**Holaaa, personajes de SM y todo eso. Espero que os haya gustado y me lo digáis :). Y... vengaaaa seguidme en twitter RCSLike. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, la canción que canta Bella en el coche es Live While We Are Young de One Directon... si soy directioner xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

DEPUES DE LAS VEGAS

CEPÍTULO 3.

-Así que de sabores, ehhh.- Me dijo Edward al tiempo que se colocaba encima de mi en mi cama.

-Siiiii, los probamos, a lo mejor sirven como chicle.

Edward me miró con cara rara. Normal, solo le estaba gastando una broma, pero como no podía entrar en mi mente el pobre se lo creía todo. Solté un suspiro.

-Era broma, Eddie.- Le dije con una sonrisa y acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-Uf, menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando por tu salud, cariño.

Yo solté una pequeña risa que se fue amortiguando al tiempo que se iba a cercando a mi. Empezamos con un beso suave, sin malas intenciones, aunque los dos sabíamos como iba a acabar esto. Pero en mi casa, con mi padre cerca... me daba cosa. Y hablando de mi padre...:

-¡Bella! ¡Qué estáis haciendo!- Mi padre entró en mi habitación hecho una furia.

Edward se apartó de mi a la velocidad del rayo y di un salto del susto y me di un golpe en el ojo con la lámpara.

-¡Ayyyy!

-¿¡Bella, cariño, estás bien!?- Me preguntó Edward al tiempo que se volvía a cercar a mi.

Con el ojo bueno vi como mi padre salía de la habitación. El pobre se habría llevado un buen susto, pero no nos regañó como esperaba que hiciese. Eso era algo bueno, significaba que mi padre empezaba a aceptar que mi relación con Edward iba en serio.

Mi vampiro me acarició con suavidad el ojo, haciendo que el dolor se calmase un poco debido a su baja temperatura.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Me preguntó con voz suave.

Me acerqué a su rostro para darle un suave eso en sus fríos labios.

-Perfectamente.- Sonreí con picardía al tiempo que se me ocurría algo, con un dedo señalé el techo.- Techo.- Luego, con el mismo dedo, me señalé el ojo malo.- Mal de ojo.

Y así sin más, me puse a reir como una loca al tiempo que Edward no sabía si reír o llorar. Ante la duda, se acercó a mis rostro y nos fundimos en un tierno beso. Cuando se me había acelerado la respiración más de lo normal se separó de mi. Pero yo volví a tomar aire y me lancé a sus labios otra vez, esta vez, con el beso más intenso que jamás nos habíamos dado en toda nuestra relación.

-Que efusiva estás, pero temo decirte que tu padre está despierto todavía.- Susurró Edward en mi oído cuando yo estaba dándole besos por su cuello.

Me separé de mala gana, quería pasarme toda la noche triqui triqui triqui, ya me entendéis.

-Solo por esta vez, Cullen.- Dije al tiempo que le señalaba con un dedo.

-Mañana iremos a mi casa y estaremos completamente solos.- Me susurró al oído justo cuando caía en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté cuando escuché la música a todo volumen de un coche que se había parado justo en mi casa. Abrí los ojos irritada por la música, pero la dejé de lado al ver que Edward no se encontraba a mi lado.

-¡Edward!- Grité para ver si estaba en la casa.

Pero nadie contestó ni vino a mi cuarto. Supuse que habría salido a por mi desayuno o dar un paseo matutino, aunque quedase en un vampiro.

Me levanté con un suspiro que no oí por culpa de la música, fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hasta mi ventana para ver quien era el intruso que osaba despertarme a las nueve y media de la mañana. Cuando vi quien era mi asombro fue tal que salí corriendo de mi cuarto hasta la puerta de mi casa sin peinarme y sin cambiarme de ropa.

-¡Jake!- Grité mientras me lanzaba encima de mi amigo licántropo.

Él me cogió con sus brazos y se puso a dar vueltas conmigo al tiempo que nos reíamos a carcajadas.

-¡Baja el volumen, loco que estás loco!- Le chillé cuando le daba unos golpecitos para que me bajase.

Me dio una sonrisa lobuna preciosa y se acercó al coche para quitar por completo la música. Los vecinos estarán haciendome altares por ello. Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero eso no me impidió que invitara a Jacob a entrar a casa.

No sé porque, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que mi amigo era la razón por la cual Edward se había ido sin despedirse.

-Ponte cómodo, vuelvo enseguida.

Dejé a Jake en el sofá del salón y subí a mi cuarto para peinarme y cambiarme de ropa, ya que iba en pijama aún. Y al mismo tiempo aprovechaba para hacer una llamadita rápida a mi novio vampiro.

Edward me cogió el teléfono al tercer sonido.

-¿Dónde estás?- Le pregunté, sin andarme con rodeos.

-Estoy en mi casa, he visto al chucho llegar y he decidido dejaros a solas un rato para que habléis.

-Aiiii mi vampiro, si estuviese delante de mi me lo comía a besos, literalmente. Ummmm, mi Edward con chocolate por encima para que me lo comiese y luego llegar al... Stop Bella, concéntrate en el teléfono.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, volví a concentrarme en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con mi novio.

-Pensaba que tu y yo teníamos planes para hoy.- Dije con un suspiro, sentándome en la cama.

-Y los tenemos, preciosa. Pasa la mañana con Jake y después de comer pasaré a buscarte a la reserva.

-Ufffff, vale, nos vemos luego. Te quiero.

Después de su "y yo a ti" colgué y me dispuse a bajar a mi salón. Cuando llegué vi a mi amigo tumbado con las patas abiertas de par en par el sofá. Me acerqué a él y le di un golpe para que se sentase bien.

-¿Qué crees que eres?¿Un perrito?- Le dije.

-Uffff Bella, si quieres me transformo para que pueda volver a ponerme es esa posición.

Rodé los ojos ante lo estúpido de mi pregunta, era medio perro, perdón medio lobo.

-Bueno sí, lo que tu digas. Levanta que vamos a la reserva, tengo ganas de una carrera de motos contra ti.

-¿No pensarás que puedes ganarme?

-No lo pienso, cachorrito, lo sé.

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara de ambos salimos por la puerta de mi casa hasta su coche para dirigirnos a la reserva. Este chucho se iba a enterar de quien era Bella Swan corriendo con una moto...

**Holaaa, lo siento mucho. Pero desde que me regalaron la Tablet no he parado de leer libros y he descuidado un poco esto. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, prometo que el siguiente será más divertido, con leemon incluído y más largo.  
**

**Quien quiera seguirme en twitter y hablarme por ahí es bienvenido RCSLike**


End file.
